This invention relates to an interconnection system involving an optical fiber receptacle and an optical fiber ferrule. More particularly, this invention relates to an optical fiber receptacle for attaching to an optical device and for receiving and aligning an optical fiber ferrule with the optical device.
Prior art optical fiber receptacles, which are also known as optical fiber ports, include a first portion for attaching to an optical device and a second portion with a slot defined therein for receiving and aligning an optical fiber ferrule with the optical device. For example, in optical fiber receptacles used in SC and LC type connectors, the slot typically has a circular cross section having a diameter in the range of 2.501–2.509 mm. The ferrule used in connection with the optical fiber receptacle typically has a circular cross section having a diameter in the range of 2.4985–2.4995 mm. That is, even when the cross section of the slot has a minimum diameter of 2.501 mm and the cross section of the ferrule has a maximum diameter of 2.4995 mm, there is still a clearance of 0.0015 mm between a surface that defines the slot and a surface that defines the ferrule. This clearance provides a slightly loose or clearance fit for facilitating insertion and drawing of the ferrule into and out of the slot of the receptacle respectively. The manufacturing tolerances of both the slot and the ferrule are tightly controlled such that in a worst case, where the diameter of the slot has a maximum diameter of 2.509 mm and the ferrule has a minimum diameter of 2.4995 mm, the transmission of light between the optical device and an optical fiber in the ferrule is still at an acceptable level. Although such a connection works, transmission of light between the optical device and the optical fiber is not optimal. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the design of the receptacle, the ferrule, or both the receptacle and the ferrule to provide for a more optimal alignment of the optical fiber within the ferrule with the optical device.